Brothers No More
by Shinigami99
Summary: Friendship does not last forever. It can get scarred. It can die, and can be resurrected into something hideous. They had worked, fought, and bled together. Brothers, who had gone on separate paths, would fight each other to their very last breath.


Hi! Here's a collaboration between Darkangel15x and Shinigami99. A Story like no other.  
Though it's unfinished, we believe that the final work would be a masterpiece.  
Please submit a review to tell us what you think Ty all! Its our own version of Naruto  
and Sasuke's final battle. We're both big fans of action fics, so we decided to write one up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bleak, rainy afternoon. The evening sky was tinted in shades of crimson red, serving as an eerie premonition for the gory battle that was about to take place. The raging wind lashed out in fury upon the foliage of the nearby forests, ripping enormous trees from their roots. The frightened cries of wildlife could be heard as they anxiously sought cover. Standing alone on a barren training field by the outskirts of Konoha, two ninjas who once called themselves 'brothers' were about to begin their final battle.

The raven-haired boy glared at his opponent with serpent-like eyes akin to those of Orochimaru's. The memories they've spent with each other were completely wiped out from his memory. His aura, emanating sheer hatred and revulsion, reflected the brutal training he had undergone during the last three years.

The blonde-haired Genin stood firm, gripping a kunai in one hand. He stared sadly at the missing-nin who stood before him. They had grown up together, trained under the same sensei, and fought the same battles. They had worked, and bled together, through countless missions. And after three long years of waiting, here he was, standing right in front of him. He knew one of them would die on this very evening, but he promised himself that it wouldn't be him. His three-year long training with the perverted hermit ensured him of this.

Sasuke wore his forehead protector, engraved with a musical note, reminding his opponent about the last fight they've had as well as to show that he had completely turned his back on the little village he once lived in.

"Here's where we meet for the last time. The fact that you are standing before me right now proves that our fight three years ago was unfinished."

Naruto's deep blue eyes widened with hate. After the traitor had departed from Konoha despite Sakura's helpless pleadings, he had sworn to himself to make him pay.

"How could you betray us all, Sasuke-bastard?" He cried, pointing a finger at him. He pulled Sasuke's old damaged forehead protector out of his pouch. "I'm gonna make you wear this, even if I have to kill you to do it."

Sasuke smirked at his opponent. He was sure that all the training he went through was far more severe that Naruto could ever go through.

"You just try… dropout!"

The words stung like hell. His past came back to haunt him. Being "dead last" wasn't exactly a pleasant experience, and Naruto had worked himself to death for the past three years, in order to gain the respect he deserved. He glared daggers at his opponent.

"Shut up and die!"

Naruto charged straight at the Uchiha prodigy, covering the ground between them in no more than a couple of seconds. He leapt in the air, brandishing his kunai.

"This is the last time you cause Sakura-chan any more pain!"

Without even looking at his opponent above him, Sasuke vanished. Seconds later, he reappeared behind Naruto. The latter's eyes widened with surprise. He's fast…

"Give it up, dropout. You're way too soft to defeat me."

Sasuke gave Naruto a crushing kick and sent him flying away. "In order to defeat me, you must curse me, despise me, and live in an unsightly way. Show up before me when you have the same eyes as I do."

Naruto tumbled out of the air, landing on his feet. He had expected as much from Sasuke, even without his Sharingan.

"Baka. You're already starting to sound like your brother who you hate so much." He remarked. "I already hate you with all my being, Sasuke-teme for what you did to Sakura-chan and the village. But I'll show you that I CAN beat you, even without a special bloodline limit."

"Then your hatred isn't enough," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch. He knew he shouldn't underestimate his opponent, especially after witnessing the power of the Kyuubi within Naruto.

"Show me what you've been doing in the last three years, dobe."

"Heh, you've never changed, bastard…"

Naruto ran around the dark-haired traitor, circling him at full speed.

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!"

Instantly, a myriad of shadow clones surrounded Sasuke.

Sasuke scanned the shadow clones around him. He twirled his kunai with his finger and grabbed it like a knife, not the least bit intimidated by the numbers before him.

This is too easy. Sasuke smirked. "We've been through this before… Do you really think that would work?"

"Yeah, we've been through this…" Naruto muttered, "…Three years ago. A lot of things have changed since then, bastard. You won't get out of here alive."

Suddenly, a pair of hands surfaced from the ground, trapping Sasuke 's legs. The traitor's eyes widened as he was hauled downward, and out jumped another shadow clone of Naruto's.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I didn't think you'd fall for that so easily. Looks like you haven't learned a thing since Kakashi-sensei did that to you"  
Naruto had used the Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, or the Inner Decapitation Technique. The user, emerging from the ground below the target, pulls down (or swaps places with) the target so that only the target's head is above ground.  
"Looks like you've learned a thing or two from that perverted sensei, huh?"

Sasuke looked down for a moment and a huge explosion rocked the ground, sending earth, dust and ashes flying in all directions. A huge silhouette was seen in the dark smoke caused by the explosion. After the dust settled, Sasuke was seen standing on the head of a gigantic snake.

"I have to admit, your move surprised me, Naruto-kun. But a low-class jutsu like that won't hold me now."

The snake's tail swished around and moved toward the clones around it. The tail hits the shadow clones and half of the replications vanished.

Naruto watched as his army is wiped out.

"Don't worry… there are lots more where those came from… Let's go!" He said to the remaining clones.

The clones ran up the length of the snake's body, forming Rasengans in their palms. The darkening surroundings were illuminated by the glowing blue orbs. Approximately twenty-five of them aimed for the Sharingan-user at the top.

"Rasengan!"

The snake suddenly turned into a goo-like substance, giving the shadow clones a hard time to move. Sasuke leapt into the air and formed the seals for his fireball technique.

"Katon- Blazing fireball no jutsu!"

He sent a scorching ball of flames towards the melting snake and seared the bunshins on it. The Uchiha prodigy landed on the ground meters away from the snake.

"Look's like we're right back from where we started." 


End file.
